I need a drink
by missaishah23
Summary: Hermione Granger is a lot of things, to many different people, a mudblood, a bookworm, a best friend. A drinker? Who in the world would think of Hermione Granger as a drinker? Are they sane? If they are then what they hell has happened?


"I didn't think I would say this again, but after what I just heard I need a drink."

"Hermione I don't think..."

"Give me a fucking break Harry," I told him angry that he was treating me like a child. Calming down I just said "Actually you know what I think there is a party going on in the common room. I'm going, they better have some liquor" Ron and Harry both exchanged looks and followed me up to the common room. Once we reached the portrait I could hear the music blasting, smell of vomit, alcohol, and cigarette smoke seeping out of the crevasses. Once we were inside people were dancing, smoking, some vomiting (explaining the smell) and drinking. Once I spied the alcohol on the table I jumped over a few 5th years that were passed out, pushed past a couple that was making out, and dodged Harry and Ron, who were blocking my way. I grabbed a bottle of vodka, and didn't bother with a glass slamming down a mouthful. Harry and Ron were walking towards me.

"Hermione, stop you don't want to do this. You've been sober for 2 years." I looked at them with incredulous face, never letting them wrestle the bottle of alcohol from me as Ron was trying (and failing) to do.

"Do I look like I don't want it, I am not stupid, I know what I'm doing."

"Hermione what would your par..."Ron stopped looking horrified. I used this time to take another healthy swig. I spoke through the burning in my throat.

''What would my...who say? Ron they're dead, have you forgotten? They just died and I unlike you haven't forgot. I will be drinking, I am here by choice so back the fuck off." Harry and Ron looked scared at the coldness, the severity in my words. Harry grabbed the bottle from me as I struggled to get it Ron grabbed me from around the waist, this was a practiced move; they had done it before, many times. As they dragged me out of the common room I could feel the 4-5 drinks I had been able to get settling in me. I struggled and tried to get away. They dragged me to the dungeon as far away from the common room as possible.

"What the fuck was that" I yelled. They looked unfazed as they set me down

"I was fucking fine, you have no damn right to take me here!" Harry was now standing at the door, barring me from escaping. While Ron was standing close to me to prevent me from attacking Harry. They were silent. They were used to this, though it had been 2 years; they had never had a problem with drinking and partying the way I had. They had plenty of practice while I was still drinking and partying they had stopped me countless times from passing out on the grounds, going with some boy, and from getting caught by teachers.

"Hey, what the hell?!" someone was pushing through the door past Harry and into the classroom. It was Blaise Zabini. I sighed in relief; 2 years ago we had been buddies, and by buddies I mean that I could drink almost as much as him and we both got shit-faced drunk together, often. "Hermione?What are you doing here?" he looked confused and obviously was had started drinking a while ago. She pushed past Harry and Ron and stood next to Blaise. He drunkenly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What ar-ware, I mean what are ya doing in here?" he tried to say. Harry and Ron looked worried; in the back of my mind I knew this was because whenever I partied with Blaise it usually got pretty serious.

"Back off of my girl" he said menacingly...more so he tried to say. It came out sounding garbled and slurred. Turning to me he said (with difficulty) "All the houses are meeting on the grounds; one big party. You coming?" I didn't bother to look at the other boys as I smiled at Blaise and nodded. I could feel Harry and Ron's stares of disappointment and concern burning in the back of my head. Turning to them I said "Bye guys I'll see you later alright? Don't worry." I wrapped my arm around Blaise's waist, partly to steady and steer him and because I needed the comfort of human contact. That and something to drink. Smiling he said "You ready, let's go before the Hufflepuffs get there. Otherwise all the drinks will be gone."

Feeling the cool rush of air on my skin was refreshing, it was a rush to be here, to be drinking again, to not care. As we reached the secluded spot where the party was being held I handed Blaise off to one of his buddies who looked at me with a smile and a wink, Nott. I ignored him and almost ran to the table filled with bottles. I grabbed the nearest one and took a swig-Jack. I felt another rush. I ran into the crowd, people who I hadn't seen in a while waved, smiled and danced with me. Pansy Parkinson came up to me, smirking and pulling me to the side.

"Where have you been? You left me hanging." Pansy said smiling and gulping from a bottle in her hand. I hadn't seen my friends since the last party two years ago where... Cutting the thought with another drink from my bottle I answered

"Sober 2 years, before I said "fuck screw it" I only live once, no need to play it safe." She looked happy to see me. I was happy to see her as well. She may have been a bitch when sober, but since the end of 3rd year we had been best friends, we met at our first party. We were party friends. My night life was different from my real life. I had friends in Slytherin, they didn't give a fuck who I was as long as I was there to pass them a drink-to hold their hair while they vomited. They did the same for me.

"God what a bore, my parents tried to get me sober before I said fuck em ya know?"

"Yeah...fuck em." I said this sadly, and took another drink. My parents were gone, they were dead leaving me here alone, and with out anything to help. They made me sober but now they were gone.

"Fuck em" I repeated this time with more enthusiasm, more venom in my voice

"LET'S PARTY!" I yelled, throwing down my now empty bottle and grabbing another one. A cheer rippled through the crowd as everyone dance, drunk and snogged with more vigor. I started dancing and never stopped.

**Author's Note; I don't know where this came from but,well, yeah. I have a few chapter's written and I will be posting about once a week. I just want to have a few chapters ready in case I can't write, so I don't leave you hanging. And as you can tell this is **


End file.
